Double the Love
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "May, I love you too." Drew closed the distance, bringing his hand to her hips and the other one to the lower part of her back, pushing her against him. May's arms tightened around his neck, as she moved her mouth against his. DAML! CS! ONE-SHOT! REQUESTED! :D


**Hi, this time, I got a request, and yes, I do take requests. ^^~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

May arrives in Blackthorn City for her first Johto contest. She had left Ash and Brock a while ago back in Kanto, where she decided that she wanted to go to Johto and they wanted to go to Sinnoh. Max had went back home to Peltaburg City with Norman and Caroline, their parents, deciding that he wanted to get ready for his own journey.

**-Flashback-**

May sat with her arms hugging her legs, watching the sunset with Drew closely behind, leaning over the gate.

"So Drew, where are you heading now?" May said, looking back at Drew.

Drew closed his eyes, "To the Johto region. I think Soledad is going to be there." He said looking at May.

"It's getting pretty there now." May said, looking down to her knees.

"You know, I'm hoping to see you there as well, May."

"Well, if it isn't these two love birds watching the sunset? It's very suspicious." A voice came from behind.

**-End Flashback-**

'If Harley hadn't interfere, then I would've asked what he meant by that.' May said while kicking every pebble in her way.

May had fallen for Drew, and had realized it not too long ago.

'It's been four years since I've met him… I never knew that four years felt so long ago.'

May walks inside the Pokemon Center, up to Nurse Joy.

"Why hello there." Nurse Joy with a big smile on her face. "Welcome to Blackthorn City. How may I help you?"

"Hello, can I please sign up for the Pokemon Contest?"

"Of course, your name please."

"May Maple."

Nurse Joy dropped what she was holding and took out a contest book.

"Can I please have your autograph?"

"Uh sure."

"I believe she was talking to me, May."

She knew that voice so well that she didn't have to turn around to know that it's Drew. But she turned anyways. It has been way too long since the last time she's seen him.

"Drew…" May whispered.

"The one and only." Drew flicked his hair.

"Kyaaahh! So can I please have your autograph?" Nurse Joy squealed.

"Of course."

"Right, May, here's your Johto contest pass, your handbook on the contests in Johto, and a book on rules and each contest here. For example, here in Blackthorn City, it's required for you to enter with a partner."

"Oh really? I'll come back later after I find a partner then. Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Any time."

May left to find her partner, leaving Drew with words stuck in his throat.

He waved good bye to Nurse Joy and followed May.

'Why didn't she ask me to be her partner? I'm the best one here.' Drew sulked while closely following May from behind.

Drew stopped in his tracks upon hearing voices.

"Hey May! Are you entering the contest? How about you be my partner? Or Drew has already asked you?"

"No Harley. Drew hasn't asked me. Why would he? I mean he loves Beautifly."

"Then why don't you join me hun. We'll become unbeatable."

'That is so it! May is not going to be his partner.' He stepped out from behind a tree, tossing a rose too May, which she caught it gently.

"Sorry Harley, May's got me."

"But you haven't asked her yet." Harley exclaimed.

"Well, now I'm going to. How about it May? You, me, against Harley and whoever he finds?"

May nodded, blushing.

"Oh fine!" Harley looked to his right, finding a red auburn haired girl with her Masquerin.

"Brianna, darling! Over here hun."

"What Harley? I don't have time for you." Brianna walked over, but hearts formed in her eyes as she saw Drew.

Brianna rushed to Drew's side, pushing May on the ground.

"Ow…" May got up and backed two feet away.

"Mr. Drew! Will you be my partner? Are you participating in this contest? It will be such an honor!"

"Yeah, thanks… err… I gotta go now. Coming May?" Drew walked over to May, grabbing her arm.

"Are those two dating?" Brianna asked after she snapped out of her daze.

"Don't know. So how about being my partner."

"Anything to crush May."

"Thought you were her friend."

"Yeah, but I'm just using her for Drew."

"So, what are you doing here, little sister?"

"Gaah, don't call me that! If Drew finds out, he'll be disgusted in me because he hates you!" Brianna huffed then walks away, returning her Pokemon.

"Touchy. I'll take that as a 'yes'."

A smile came from the shadows where a figure leaned against the tree.

"He'll be used perfectly for May and Drew to get together." The figure muttered, and walked away.

"Drew? So I guess now we're partners?" May said after they had walked away from Brianna and Harley.

"Yeah, I've already signed us up, so let's go practice." May smiled and followed Drew.

"OK! So what Pokemon are you using for the appeals?" May asked while looking at her Pokeballs.

She had decided to bring Skitty, Beautifly, Blaziken, and Eevee.

"Hmm… I'll use Masquerin for appeals and then use Roserade for the battles." Letting out both Pokemon.

"Wow, your Roselia evolved?"

"Yeah, so did your Combusken right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I just happened to watch you and Ash in a contest. Pretty cool how you and Ash got half of the ribbon huh?"

"Yep." May said while taking out the ribbon.

Drew's eyes turned with green envy.

'Why didn't I just stay behind in Kanto and enter the contest? I let Ash come closer to May again. But he's in Sinnoh now. No need for me to ever see him again.' Drew let out a sigh.

"Now, Beautifly, Blaziken, take the stage!" May looked over to Drew.

"So, Masquerin and Beautifly?" May nodded.

"Alright, Beautifly? I'm going to use you for appeals and you Blaziken, for battles. Is that alright?" The Pokemon nodded.

"Beautifly, use Morning Sun!"

"Masquerin, use bubbles followed by Silverwind."

"Beautifly, do a summersault and use gust."

The field was now filled with huge floating bubbles and sparkles everywhere.

"Is that alright Drew?"

"Yeah, good job May. And now, combinations."

"Roserade, Petal Dance, followed by magical leaf!"

"Blaziken? Sky uppercut, then Double Kick! Nice job Blaziken."

"I think we can call it done, how about food?"

"Sure." They returned their Pokemon and walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Yay! Food!"

"May, you could all you want, just be ready tomorrow. I shall take my leave now."

''Shall'? Since when did Drew start using those gentlemanly words? Oh well. Dig in stomach!'

'Stupid Drew, why didn't I stay and eat with her? Gaaah! Because I'm stupid!'

Drew walked in his room and closed the door.

'Me and May huh? Someday… I wish someday I could tell her how I really feel about her.'

There were muffled voices coming from the room next to Drew. He heard Brianna and Harley's voices.

"Harley, I've already told you that I don't want you calling me your little sister! Mr. Drew already hates you, he's gonna hate me too."

'Fortunately, I already hated Brianna. But this is interesting.'

"But Bri! Don't you want Drew?"

"That's Mr. Drew to you!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm older than that little green hair twerp!"

"Yeah, so? He's more successful than you. And he can _beat_ May."

"That's you and me team up and we'll beat May, and you can confess. After they lose, he would be so embarrassed that he lost with May, he'll never want to talk to her again. That's where you step in and confess."

"Hmm… Deal. But no dirty tricks kay Harley?"

"Yeah, ok."

'Mhhmmm… Yeah right. Me and May will beat you, just watch out.'

**-Next morning-**

"Alright! Are you all ready? Here's a surprise, top coordinators May Maple and Drew Hayden from the Hoenn region are competing as partners today, so be careful! Now, let's get started! Here they are, May, Drew, welcome!" Dillian shouted into the microphone.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Beautifly, take the stage!"

Drew flicked his hair and the crowd squealed. "Masquerin, let's go."

"That was beautiful. Judges? What do you think? It's a 30.0 perfect score! Now let's welcome Harley and Brianna!"

"Now, Wigglytuff, come on out." Harley kissed the Pokeball.

"Flygon, come on!"

"Wigglytuff, let's go with jump and twirl."

"Flygon sandstorm, then sand tomb."

"Wigglytuff, sing!"

"Now, Flygon, mudshot! Then iron wing."

"Well, that was… intense. A very different appeal from others. Judges? 27.5 that's it folks, moving on…"

"Maaayy! How do you think I did?"

"Not bad Harley."

"What? Not bad?"

"I did great!"

"Ok…"

"May, come on, we're up."

"Ok Drew."

"It's Drew's Roserade and May's Blaziken against Christ's Tailow and Emma's Raichou. Who would advance to the finals? Let's begin!"

In less than a minute, Drew and May advanced to the finals stage, and so did Brianna and Harley.

"Now, it's May and Drew vs. Brianna and Harley! Let's get this started! Begin!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Roserade, let's go!"

"Masquerin come on out!"

"Cacturne, your turn!"

"Jump Blaziken and use double kick."

"Roserade, petal dance."

Petals flow around Blaziken, making the Pokemon pick up wind and power. Petal dance split two ways, double kick and petal dance coming in contact with Masquerin, while petal dance also came in contact with Cacturne.

"No way. Masquerin, bubble, follow by silverwind."

"Oh yeah? Blaziken go! Now, sky uppercut!" Masquerin took too much damage and fainted. The judges showed three X's.

"Masquerin's out everybody! We're down to three minutes now."

"You did great Masquerin, return."

"Tch, Cacturne, bullet see, then mud shot."

"Roserade, magical leaf."

"Blaziken, ember."

Magical leaf turned from green to flaming orange and red.

Cacturne took the hit.

"Blaziken, dodge it!"

"Roserade, protect."

"May, let's finish this." May nodded.

"Blaziken, double team, followed by overheat!"

"Roserade, solar beam!"

"Cacturne, bullet seed at Blaziken now!"

Solar beam hit Cacturne with its back behind Roserade, followed by Overhear from the ceiling.

Cacturne fainted.

"Great job Cacturne. You haven't seen the last of me!" Harley stomped off the stage, with Brianna following behind.

"We did it Drew!" Hugging Drew tightly.

Drew was taken by surprised but recovered quickly.

"Nice job, May." Giving her a rose,"I have something to tell you."

"Mhmm?"

"Later."

"Uh… Congratulations to both off them." Winking at Drew who blushed. "May I present you the Blackthorn City winner of the Pokemon Contest! May and Drew!"

**-Afterwards-**

"May, I saw you and Drew's win. Congrates." May turned around, coming face to face with a pink haired girl.

"Soledad! I didn't see you compete!"

"Yeah, I didn't have a partner, so I skipped this one."

"How many ribbons do you have?"

"Two, right now."

"Oh wow!"

"Have you seen Drew? I need to talk to him."

May shakes her head, "No, after we got off stage, he disappeared somewhere, and I can't find him. I think I'm supposed to meet him in the garden after the party, but I haven't heard anything. He wanted to tell me something. What do you think it is?"

"Well you two did seem very cuddly up on stage. Hmmm… I don't know May. Listen you go to the garden, and I'll go find Drew."

May nodded. Soledad walked inside the Pokemon Center to find Drew sitting on the couch holding a small box.

"Hey Drew." Soledad rubbed Drew's head with her fist.

"Ugh, Soledad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Violet City."

"I was, but then I decided I really wanted to see you confess to May, so here I am."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I was kinda following you two."

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna confess. It's now or later. And I prefer now, that way, I can spend more time with May."

"Then get your butt out to the garden where May's waiting. Don't keep her waiting. I think she's realized her feelings for you. Good luck."

"Okay, here I go."

Drew walked to where was. She was so angelic, the way she glowed under the moonlight.

"May…"

"Drew?" Looking up to coming face to face with Drew.

"Hey May. I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"May? Will you be mine and accept my love for you?" Drew opened the box to reveal a half red and half green heart shaped necklace. In the middle, it said, "MayXDrew".

"Oh Drew, I've been waiting for this." May threw her arms around Drew's neck.

"Here, I'll put this on for you."

"It's beautiful."

"I rather have you in my arms every night rather than looking at the necklace."

"How long have you had this?"

"Ever since I met you four years ago."

"Now, Slowking, do bubbles, follow with ice beam then psychic." Soledad whispered. The Pokemon nodded. "Thanks."

"Drew… I… love you…" May brought her close t his.

"May, I love you too." Drew closed the distance, bringing his hand to her hips and the other one to the lower part of her back, pushing her against him. May's arms tightened around his neck, as she moved her mouth against his.

In a tree near by, sat Brianna and Harley, spying on the couple. Soledad noticed this and whispered into Slowking's ear.

Brianna and Harley were slowly being lifted up, heading towards the moon.

"Hey! WHAT'S GOING OOOONNNN?"

"Drew? Did you hear something?"

"Nope."

And they stood there kissing in the moonlight.

"Heheh, I'm gonna make money with this."

The next morning, May woke up by hearing bangs on her door. Drew tightened his hold on May, putting his hand over May and pointed to the newspaper that lay on their bed.

"May and Drew kissing in the moonlight?" the paper read. "What will happen next?"

May's face was obviously surprised. "Drew!" May whispered.

"What?"

"Are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, now we don't have to announce it, or hide it."

"But-"

"No buts. Now quiet so I can kiss you."

**The end! I think? Hmm don't know. What did you guys think? Review please! :D**


End file.
